extempore: Spanish Translation
by Campy Capybara
Summary: La lección de septimo año del profesor Snape fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de un llanto afuera de su clase... (translated by LUMEN1, beta by Jina)
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia esta basado en los personajes y situaciones propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc. No se lucra con esta historia y no se tiene la intención de registrar como propiedad literaria.  
  
EXTEMPORE  
  
Por: Campy Capybara Traducción: LUMEN1 Beta R.: J@ina  
  
"La infusión debe de hervir por dos semanas antes de..."  
  
La lección de pociones fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de un llanto que provenía afuera del salón de clases.  
  
La clase de estudiantes de séptimo año comenzó hacer murmuraciones y a reírse disimuladamente por la interrupción a su lección. Aunque la interrupción a la clase de uno de los profesores mas temidos del colegio, no era solamente un alivio temporal si no también uno muy entretenido. Se sintió pena por la criatura que, sin saber, había hecho que el profesor de pociones se enojara. Severus Snape caminó con los ojos entre cerrados, la cara sonrojada de ira y abrió la puerta de la clase de par a par.  
  
El profesor grito hacia el corredor que estaba oscuro "¡Detén ese chillido infernal!". Bajo el asombro silencio de sus estudiantes el sonido ceso por un segundo, solo para cambiar a....  
  
"SEVEVUUUSS!" era el nuevo llanto, seguido por lo que parecía ser un pequeño elfo domestico que se lanzo hacia el profesor sujetándose fuertemente de la sotana oscura de él. La fuerza con la que la criatura corrió hacia el profesor Snape, hizo que retrocediera hacia la clase, revelando que la criatura era una pequeña niña con un hermoso cabello rizado de color dorado, la cual se veía abrazando al profesor de pociones.  
  
"SEVEVUUUSS!" seguía llorando, "¡Perdonameeee! ¡No debí de tocar esa cosilla dorada! Me perdí, y....y .... luego....todo estaba oscuro....y me desperté y no encontré a nadie. Camine y camine....y ....¡¡¡¡no encontré a papi y a mi mami!!!!".  
  
La pobre niñita lloraba. "¡Y estaba muy asustada! ¡Y llore! ¡Sevevus! ¡No se como llegar a casa! . Dije la palabra secreta de Bubulubu pero no se abrió la puerta y quiero a mi mammmiiiii!!!" lloraba la pequeña niña en la sotana del profesor.  
  
La clase de los estudiantes de séptimo año se encontraban estupefactos y en silencio al ver a la pequeña niña como se comportaba tan familiar con su profesor temperamental. Solo la idea de que una pequeña niña no le tuviera miedo al maestro mas temido de todo Hogwarts no era mas que asombroso.  
  
El silencio fue transformándose a risitas, al ver como la niña se subía a la sotana del Profesor obligándolo a que la cargara - el la agarro y la cargo a fin de que su sotana no se rompiera por el peso de la niña.  
  
"¡Camine hacia la clase de mami pero su puerta no abrió, entonces llore y tu abriste la puerta!". Ella le explicaba, mientras sus bracitos se colocaban alrededor del cuello del maestro de Pociones que estaba sin habla. "¡Oh sevevus! ¡Perdóname por no hacer caso! ¡ Te juro que nunca mas volveré a tocar tus cosas! ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora, por favor!"  
  
Los estudiantes de séptimo año comenzaron a murmurar ansiosamente, acentuando sus risas al ver a su profesor de Pociones acosado por una pequeña niña que se veía de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. Lo que estaban sentados en la ultima fila de la clase, se movieron hacia el frente para poder ver que lo que iba a pasar a continuación.  
  
"Pequeña niña" le dijo el profesor con una mirada fría y tono de voz intimidante, haciéndose lo mas lejos posible de la niña, aunque todavía la esta cargando. "Nunca en mi vida te he visto antes, ¿que clase de broma es esta? ¿Quien eres? Quien te dijo que hicieras esto?"  
  
La pequeña niña se quedo mirando al profesor de pociones debido a las preguntas tan rápidas que le hizo. Su boquita se hizo hacia abajo y comenzó a temblar y un tremendo llanto inconsolable surgió de ella.  
  
Completamente frustrado, el profesor Snape se volteo hacia su clase, que se encontraba en total murmullo, topándose con uno que otro estudiante con la cara roja al tratar de aguantar sus carcajadas. El profesor de pociones de repente se dio cuenta de la mirada socarrona de uno de los Prefectos de su Casa y sonrió, "Sr. Malfoy por favor lleve a esta niña a la enfermería con la Sra. Pomfrey para que la examine"  
  
Al escuchar las ordenes del Profesor Snape, los ojos de Malfoy se hicieron mas grandes. "Si Señor" respondió él mientras caminaba hacia la niña, que no dejaba de llorar, para apartarla de los brazos del Profesor.  
  
La niña volteo a ver quien se aproximaba a ellos y de repente paró de llorar. Su carita se ilumino al reconocer quien era y grito "¡¡¡ PAPI !!!". 


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia esta basado en los personajes y situaciones propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books,  Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc.   No se lucra con esta historia y no se tiene la intención de registrar como propiedad literaria.

EXTEMPORE  

Por: Campy Capibara

Traducción: LUMEN1

Beta R.: J@ina

Capitulo 2

Decir que todos estaban asombrados era una exageración.

Pensar que Draco Malfoy tenía una hija - ya que la niña declaró su paternidad y era muy obvio que la pequeña compartía sus genes como su cabello dorado y ojos de color azul grisáceos-  que se veía de al menos de unos cuatro años de edad... ¡Eso convertiría a Draco en padre a los trece años!

El murmullo en la clase se hizo mas intenso, mientras que Draco en cuestión, veía con la  cara pálida a la niña que le declaraba como su padre.

"Papi" insistía la niña al abrir sus bracitos en un gesto de que la cargara.

Malfoy miró directamente a los ojos del profesor Snape y de repente sintió algo extraño entre ellos dos.  Ahora era el profesor quien tenia una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

"Creo, Sr. Malfoy, ¿que esta niña es suya?"   miro al joven  con una ceja alzada.

"Pero....pero.... eso es imposible", el estudiante tartamudeo. "Ella no puede ser mía..." Draco se detuvo antes de continuar.  El no iba a explicar sus aventuras sexuales o faltas anteriores frente a toda la clase de pociones.

"De todos modos, Sr. Malfoy, llévela a la enfermería con la Sra. Pomfrey para que la examine. Y quédese con ella hasta que el Director sea notificado.  Y veremos como retornarla con su ...madre", concluyo el profesor mientras se oían varias risitas de la clase.

Malfoy suspiró de desesperación. "Si, profesor," contesto, permitiendo que la niña se pasara a los brazos de él antes de ir hacia la puerta.  La pequeña niña radiaba de felicidad ante su papá y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, bajo el asombro del resto de la clase,  luego la niña le abrazo del cuello con sus bracitos y estando en brazos de su padre ella le sonrió a todos en la clase.

De repente, los ojos grisáceos de la niña se hicieron redondos y antes de que Malfoy pudiera cruzar la puerta con la nueva carga que le dieron, la niña se movió bruscamente en sus brazos, causando que Malfoy perdiera el control en ella. La niña cayó suavemente al piso y corrió hacia una joven sentada al final de la segunda fila de los escritorios, con la cual, toda la clase quedo aun mas asombrada con el siguiente evento.

La pequeña niña se acercó a la joven con la cabeza hacia un lado y las cejas  alzadas. "Mamiiii!", exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos tomándole el brazo a la joven, bajo la mirada de asombro de todos los estudiantes. La Prefecta se quedo viendo a la pequeña niña con la boca abierta . "Mami, ¿porque no viniste a buscarme? ¡Estaba con papi y Sevevus! ¿Y que le hiciste a tu cabello?, ¿Y que le paso a tu pancita?" preguntó preocupada mirando a los ojos color miel de su madre.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo el profesor Snape con una risa burlona, "Parece ser que la pequeña niña perdida ha encontrado a ambos padres.  Srta. Granger, por favor ¿puede llevar a su pequeña....familia....a la enfermería antes de que descubramos mas sorpresas no gratas?"

"En serio, debe de haber alguna clase de error. Ella no puede ser..."  Hermione hubiera continuado al no ser que vio los ojos llorosos y los pequeños labios temblando de la pequeña niña.  Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron que se encontraban sentados a un lado de ella en la misma fila.  Ellos solo alzaron su hombros al no saber que decirle.  Hermione mordió su labio y se paró agarrando calmadamente la pequeña mano de la niña aunque estaba ella totalmente muy desconcertada por el evento, "Bueno, entonces vamos, tendremos que ver como se arregla este asunto", dijo ella.

La pequeña niña vio a su mamá muy emocionada al ver que ella tomaba cargo en el asunto,  y al darse vuelta, la niña miró a Harry y a Ron, "¡Nos vemos luego tío Harry, tío Ron!" dijo dejando perplejos a ambos chicos. 

Cuando Hermione y la pequeña niña se acercaban a la puerta en donde estaba esperando Malfoy, Hermione mantuvo su vista hacia el frente, no haciendo ningún contacto con los ojos de él.  Ella podía sentir como el resto de la clase los estaban observando y ella no les iba a dar la satisfacción de enseñarles su reacción ante la situación.  La pequeña niña no sentía que nada raro pasaba, así que tomó con su mano libre la de Malfoy y le dijo "Vamos papi! Mami nos lleva a la enfemedia, así nos podemos ir todos a casa!"

*****************************************

N/Autora:

"Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews!  Realmente se me hace tierno saber que estan disfrutando de esta historia, ya que esta en una lengua totalmente ajena a la mia y de donde soy.  Sin embargo, gracias a la fantastica traducción y correccion de LUMEN1 y J@ina, ustedes pueden leer esta pequeño fic. Mio en Español.

Mas capitulos estaran llegando y me siento muy afortunada de que LUMEN1 y J@ina hayan tomado tiempo para traducir esto para mi.  Gracias LUMEN1 y J@ina!!!"

N/Traductora y Beta r.

Es un placer traducir esta historia increíble para ustedes!  Mil gracias por todos los reviews chicas!  Ya saben que los reviews nos inspira a traducir mas rapido ji ji ji ji.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia esta basado en los personajes y situaciones propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books,  Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc.   No se lucra con esta historia y no se tiene la intención de registrar como propiedad literaria.

EXTEMPORE  

Por: Campy Capybara

Traducción: LUMEN1

Beta R.: J@ina

Capitulo 3

Malfoy cerró la puerta detrás de él con fuerza.  Al ver a la niña y a la madre, sentía que una migraña se estaba formando a un costado de su sien.

Le era obvio como la niña compartía los rasgos de la madre - su cabello ondulado, la forma de sus ojos, su nariz y su linda boquita en forma de corazón.  La niña verdaderamente se veía muy hermosa y dulce como una princesita - naturalmente, ya que ella era una Malfoy, y como se sabe, no hay ningún Malfoy que no sea hermoso. El chico se sonrió a si mismo.

"Entonces" dijo él, adquiriendo la atención de Granger quien estaba tratando de ignorar al padre de la niña pero a la vez estaba muy curiosa e intrigada en saber que tenia que decir sobre todo este asunto.  "Parece ser que tú, por fin sucumbiste a mis encantos, eh?" dijo burlonamente.

"¡En tus sueños Malfoy!" chasqueó la chica y volteándose bruscamente para que el Slytherin no viera su rostro sonrojado.

Era muy obvio, para los dos estudiantes mas inteligentes del colegio, lo que había pasado -  la niña de una manera fue transportada por el tiempo y apareció en su tiempo.  Lo cual significa que en el futuro, los dos se ..... no, mejor no había que pensar en eso por ahora, eso mismo pensaron los dos simultáneamente.   Pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro – el futuro de ellos dos, causaría mas preguntas incomodas que respuestas satisfactorias.

El trío camino silenciosamente por un rato, mientras la pequeña niña sostenía ambas manos de sus padres, saltando contentamente entre ellos.  Malfoy le daba una que otra mirada a Hermione, quien negaba reconocer la presencia del Slytherin.  "_Típica reacción Gryffindor"_ se dijo él mismo.   

"Esta bien"

"Te voy a hacer unas preguntas y tu debes de contestarlas con la verdad."

La pequeña niña movió su cabeza en total aprobación.

"Si las contestas todas correctamente, recibirás un premio."

La pequeña niña sonrió en anticipación.  "¿De verdad, Papi? "

"Estas lista entonces"

La pequeña movió su cabeza en aprobación rápidamente, haciendo que sus rizos dorados se movieran por todos lados.

"Muy bien, primera pregunta.  ¿Como te llamas?"

La niña se mojo los labios de la misma manera que Hermione lo hacia siempre cuando tenia una pregunta difícil.   "Mi nombre es Victoria Olivia Malfoy", la pequeña contesto cuidadosamente y sonrió con el gesto de que ella sabia la respuesta para esa pregunta.  

"Pero todo mundo me dice Vicky.  Tío Harry dice que mi nombre significa que ganamos la Gran Guerra, pero nadie me ha dicho que premio ganamos.   Oh, y... y.... mami dice que Olivia significa paz,"   la niña hizo una mueca al decirle en voz baja a su padre, "pero no me gusta como suena Olivia". " Ah, y Sevevus me llama Beladonna".

Hermione se detuvo de repente al escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña y en un susurro dijo "¿Ganamos la guerra?", llevando su mirada hacia Malfoy para ver su reacción. 

"Si" confirmo Vicky, moviendo su cabecita en afirmación y sus ricitos dorados, "Sevevus dijo que yo nací porque ganamos.  Sevevus dijo que cuando tu te casaste con papi, había mucha gente mala en el mundo, y que tu y papi no querían hijos," dijo esto con un lindo gesto en su boquita.  "Entonces ganamos la guerra y tu me tuviste," la pequeña sonrió. 

Esta era una de las historias favoritas de Vicky que le  contaban antes de dormirse, la cual ella sentía mucho placer en contar una y otra vez.

Hermione solo se le quedo viendo a su enemigo, tratando de tomar la información que acababa de decir la pequeña.  Entonces, se casaron durante la guerra, mucho antes de que naciera Victoria.  Evidentemente, tuvieron que haberse querido mucho para haber considerado casarse.

Draco estaba totalmente perplejo. Victoria no solamente les dijo que iba a pasarles...¡estar casados!  ¿En que estaba pensando?.   Y al Señor Oscuro, a quien su padre servia, iba a ser derrotado.

Victoria volteo a ver a su papa y le pregunto con una cara seria, ya que vio que no le respondía, "¿conteste correctamente papi?".

Draco volvió a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza.

" Eh, si, mm...si.  contestaste correctamente princesita." 

Los ojitos de Vicky brillaron y le volvió a dar una dulce sonrisa a su papá.

"Ah entonces, princesa.  Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"¡Eso es facil!. ¡ Tengo cinco años!" Dijo Vicky, moviendo su mano que sujetaba la de su papa y enseñándole sus cinco deditos arriba,  y Xavier tiene tres," cerrando su dedo índice y su dedito gordo, dejando solo 3 deditos arriba en el aire.

"¿Xavier?" preguntó Draco.

"Mi hermano, y se supone que en Navidad tendremos otro hermano,"  la pequeña  se le quedó viendo a Hermione y en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de preocupación.   "Mami, ¿a donde se fue Xander?"  dijo mientras le señalaba el estomago a Hermione, para su gran vergüenza.

Malfoy veía con gran deleite como Hermione tartamudeaba.

"Ah...bueno...es que...mmm...Xander..."  La mente de Hermione daba miles de vueltas para una excusa aceptable,  "Ah...Xander fue... fue a...mmm...¡tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones!" dijo mientras ella acariciaba los rizos dorados de la niña.  "Pero volverá muy pronto."

Draco hizo un gesto burlón al escuchar la excusa que Hermione dio, haciendo que la bruja lo viera con un gesto de rabia.

Entonces no solo estaban casados y que no tenían una hija, si no 2 hijos y uno en camino.

"Si, creo que eso es todo," pensó Draco irónicamente.

"Excelente contestación princesita," Draco halagó a la niña ya que ella esta muy entusiasmada con el juego.  Draco se veía sumamente contento al ver como estaba de incomoda la bruja que caminaba con ellos, la cual estaba haciendo unos gestos de preocupación con sus labios

 "Ahora una pregunta difícil,"  El Slytherin volvió hacerle una pregunta a su hija, "¿Donde vivimos?"

"¡Esa es una fácil, papi!"  La niña hizo los ojos hacia arriba.  "¡Vivimos en los calabozos de Hogwarts, por su puesto! Mami enseña pociones y tu enseñas defensa contra las artes oscuras y Sevevus no enseña nada....el solo camina por todo el colegio y le quita puntos a los estudiantes y...." la niña se queda pensativa haciendo un gesto en sus cejas.  "¿Por que tu y mami están usando uniformes?"

Draco sonrió.  "Bueno princesa, es que se nos olvido decirte esta mañana...que hoy es un día especial.... `hoy es el día de usar el uniforme de Hogwarts´."  "Mami... "dijo Draco viéndola y guiñándole un ojo, la cual Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver como el había tejido todo un cuento para distraer a la pequeña niña –"y papi tiene un uniforme de Hogwarts para ti también....y te lo puedes poner después de que visitemos a la Sra. Pomfrey en la enfermería."

"¿Ese es mi premio?"  Le susurro con mucha alegría.

"¡Claro que si princesa!"  dijo sonriéndole a ella, y postrándose en sus rodillas para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel  que los de Victoria.

Vicky dio un grito de alegría y abrazo a Draco con tal fuerza que casi lo tumba al piso.  "¡Ay gracias papi! ¡Te amo!"  Draco se sorprendió aun mas cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso.

Draco fácilmente levanto a la niña con sus brazos y le dio una sonrisa genuina al ver el entusiasmo de la pequeña.  Hermione solo sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta como Draco consentía a la niña, cuando de repente, ella se quedo quieta al pensar que Draco sería el padre de sus hijos.  Hermione sintió que el mundo se sacudía a sus pies.   No se veía que Draco pudiera ser un padre frío o distante,  al ver a Victoria tan ansiosa de complacerle, sonreírle y  darle abrazos a ese... ¡hurón albino!  Mas que nada, se ve como Victoria genuinamente amaba a su papi... y si no estuviera equivocada,  Malfoy también se veía que se había encariñado demasiado con ella.  Ella nunca había visto a su enemigo tan abierto con alguien antes, el siempre estaba con sus gestos burlones, sus miradas déspotas o con sus comentarios acerca de su posición social.   Mmmm... de todos modos, hay muchos detalles que han sido revelados con la presencia de Victoria y que tendría ella que guardar todos esos datos para poder analizarlos luego.

"Haber princesita," Le dijo Malfoy mientras acariciaba la nariz bonita de su hija,  "No has terminado de contestar todas mis preguntas todavía."

"Pero te dije que vivíamos en los calabozos de Hogwarts... bueno, no todo el tiempo.  En el verano vivimos en la casa del abuelo y él me lleva a volar en su escoba y mi abuelita me lleva de compras al callejón Diagon.  También visitamos la casa de los abuelos en Londres y abuelito y abuelita me dejan jugar con sus cosillas de dentistas.  Pero a mi me gusta mas Hogwarts porque Sevevus vive aquí."

"¿Sevevus?"  Dijo el joven Slytherin, con un brillo en su ojo.

"¡Claro, Sevevus, mi padrino!. Es el mejor padrino de todo el mundo,"  Contesto rápidamente la pequeña niña.

"Claro que si.."  Dijo el padre alzando elegantemente una ceja, mientras la madre guardaba otro dato en su gran archivo de `cosas raras que analizar luego. 

La familia paso por otro corredor y Malfoy le hace otra pregunta a la niña.

"Buena respuesta princesita. ¿Lista para otra pregunta?"

Al afirmar con su cabecita la niña, Draco le pregunta, "¿En donde estabas antes de que despertaras?"

Vicky hizo su mirada hacia abajo y luego con cara de asustada vio a su mama.  "Yo estaba... Yo estaba... Perdóname mami.  Yo se que no debo de tocar las cosillas de Sevevus pero..."  La pequeña tomo un gran respiro y determinada, decidió decir lo que paso ya que la metería en un gran lio.  "Yo estaba buscando a Sevevus en su oficina, pero el no estaba ahí.  Entonces comencé a ver su armario.   Ahí vi una cosilla dorada y cuando la toque, todo se hizo oscuro y luego me desperté y no encontré a nadie.  Perdóname mami, realmente me arrepiento!"

Victoria se veía tan afligida y arrepentida que el corazón de Hermione se enterneció por ella.   Inconscientemente, Hermione levanto sus brazos y Vicky se paso de los brazos de su padre a los brazos de su madre.  Vicky le dio un gran abrazo a su madre y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su hombro, esto hizo que Hermione comenzara acariciar y darle palmaditas en la espalda.  "Ya, ya amor, yo se que te arrepientes.   Tu sabes que no debes de tocar objetos mágicos- no se sabe lo que pueden hacerte,"  Le dijo suavemente a su hija.  "Es suficiente amor. Ya estas a salvo,"   Le siguió diciendo en susurro cosas que confortaran a Vicky y la pequeña se calmo de nuevo.

Draco observaba como madre e hija interactuaba entre ellas.  El sentía una mezcla de cosas raras sobre todo por lo que Victoria había revelado.  Esto definitivamente daba mucho de que pensar; después de todo, ` Ars Potents Est´ no era solamente el credo de la familia Malfoy- que mas que tener conocimiento por adelantado.

"Vicky..." susurro Hermione cuando sintió que su cabecita había caído fuertemente sobre ella.  Victoria se había dormido, totalmente agotada emocionalmente por lo que había pasado hoy.

"Déjame la tomo yo,"  Se ofreció Malfoy, acercándose a la madre y a la hija.

Justamente cuando Malfoy acercó sus brazos para cargar a la pequeña dormida, la niña comenzó a desvanecerse.   

*********

Nota de la Autora Campy Capybara:

Ars Potents Est: Conocimiento es Poder

(Es el lema de la primaria que yo fui *** sonrisa *)**

Nota de traductora y beta reader:

Mil gracias por los lindos reviews!!!! Es un total placer hacer esto para ustedes.

Capitulo 4 ya esta en proceso de traducción y les quiero comentar que cada review que ustedes mandan, los tradzco para que la autora pueda tambien disfrutar de sus lindos comentarios;)

Tambien, tomo la opurtunidad para recomendarles los excelentes fics escritos por la Beta reader J@ina, si eres un shipper(relacion amorosa) de Draco y Hermione... entonces tienes que leer estos magnificos fics!!!!!

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

EL MEDALLÓN DE HILDEGARDE

DRACONIS

REVERTO UMQUAM


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia esta basado en los personajes y situaciones propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitaNdo a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books,  Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc.   No se lucra con esta historia y no se tiene la intención de registrar como propiedad literaria.

EXTEMPORE  

Por: Campy Capybara

Traducción: LUMEN1

Beta R.: J@ina

Capitulo 4 

Después de haber estado escuchando durante una hora revelación tras revelación, la desaparición de la criatura en brazos de Hermione no debió de haber sido ninguna sorpresa, pero lo fue. 

Los futuros padres se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro debido a la sorpresa de la desaparición de la pequeña extraviada y la situación se volvía incomoda por encontrarse ahora uno cerca del otro, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy intenso,  emocionalmente hablando.

Hermione saco su lengua como siempre lo suele hacer cuando esta nerviosa. "Debió  ser un conjuro que devolvió a Victoria de donde provino" Ella dio esta respuesta obvia a lo que siguió un silencio medio irritante.  Hermione comenzó a sentir que su aliento se iba un poco al ver como Malfoy la observaba intensamente.  El la veía como si estuviera tratando de ver lo mas profundo de su ser, como si estuviera tomando una decisión sobre algo.

Él dio un paso hacia delante, invadiendo mas el espacio personal de ella, a la cual rápidamente dio un paso atrás para evitarlo, mientras ella seguía hipnotizada por la mirada intensa de los ojos grisáceos de Malfoy. En menos de tres pasos, ella ya estaba acorralada entre la pared y la cercanía del Slytherin.

"¿Que es lo que él quiere?  ¿Que es lo que él piensa?", Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que sintiera la presión de sus suaves labios tibios sobre los de ella.  Hermione respondió instintivamente, cerrando su ojos y sintiendo que se sobreponía encima de ella una gran paz.  Nunca nadie la había besado así, en los corredores, contra la pared del colegio- no Víctor, ni Harry, ni Ron o ningún otro amigo masculino.  A lo que se refería de besos, este no era apasionado pero era dulce y ella sentía que sostenía cierta convicción y promesa.  "Draco", susurro ella al abrir lentamente sus ojos, los cuales se fijaron a unos ojos grisáceos que también estaban fijos a unos ojos color miel.  "No es posible que nosotros...."

"Hermione," le susurro íntimamente, acercando sus labios a la orilla de su oreja, haciendo que le surgiera un suspiro para su antigua enemiga, " Perdóname...."

Ella no vio cuando él saco su varita del bolsillo de su capa y tampoco vio cuando él cerro sus ojos concentrándose totalmente, pero tampoco ella pudo descifrar que quería él decir con una disculpa, si lo único que escucho fue una sola palabra que susurraron de sus  labios:

"Obliviate."  

Hermione parpadeo rápidamente sus ojos. Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared y alguien la sujetaba.

"¡Malfoy!"  Su mente daba mil vueltas al observar la sonrisa socarrona de su archí enemigo.

"Granger, deberías de perder un poco de peso," le dijo con una mueca.  Malfoy se abstuvo de llamarla "sangre sucia" desde que él estaba en el sexto año con la esperanza de que lo hicieran prefecto.  Ahora que él era prefecto, no le iba a dar a los Gryffindors armas para que le quitaran tan codiciado titulo.

"¿Que... que paso?" dijo ella al sentir su cabeza demasiado pesada. ¿Se había golpeado  la cabeza contra la pared?. Aunque en su interior algo le decía que había algo importante que ella debía de recordar.

"Eso fue una broma de muy mal gusto que nos hicieron Granger," dijo el chico que aun la sostenía del brazo para que ella pudiera estar de pie.  "A alguien se le ocurrió una idea patética de chiste - transfigurar a un elfo para que corriera y pretendiera ser la hija ilícita de los prefectos," dijo con gran enojo.  "Como si tú fueras digna de ser matriarca de los Malfoy," dijo déspotamente.

Hermione dio un respingo y movió su cabeza suavemente para poder asimilarlo todo.  ¿Que quiso decir Malfoy?  ¿Que hija ilícita?. Vagamente, su mente comenzó aclarar  una imagen de una niña con cara angelical y rizos dorados.  Pero todavía se sentía un poco mareada y confusa, aunque ella volvió en si y de la manera mas sencilla y natural dijo, " No recuerdo nada... ¿que paso?"

El alto joven siguió sosteniendo a la prefecta por el brazo y la llevaba hacia la enfermería, la cual se encontraba hacia la derecha al final del corredor.  "Mas vale que te lleve a la enfermería antes de que Potter y Weasley me echen la culpa de nuevo.  ¿Puedes caminar o tengo que hacer un Mobilicorpus contigo?"

Hermione cerro los ojos y sintió una oleada de nauseas – "_¡No es una buena idea bruja!" –_ pensó e indico que podía caminar. Aunque su mente no estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad, ella sabia muy bien que no era bueno dejar que Malfoy la levitara a través de los corredores que eran angostos.

"Fuimos enviados por el profesor Snape para que lleváramos a la pequeña niña a la enfermería, en donde la broma hubiera sido revelada. Pero en realidad, la transfiguración fue tan mal hecha que el conjuro se acabo antes de que llegáramos a la enfermería y el elfo desapareció rápidamente".

"Alguien nos estaba siguiendo de cerca y cuando el conjuro de la transfiguración se termino, la persona nos disparo un conjuro de  _Confundus_ la cual te pego a ti directo a la cabeza". "Yo trate de ir detrás del bromista, pero se escapo," lo explico fácilmente Malfoy, dándole una que otra mirada socarrona a Hermione al ver la  reacción que ella tenia.

"Oh."

Hermione estaba todavía confundida con todo el asunto que acababa de pasar.   No sabia que pensar;  sentía como si su mente estuviera nadando entre nubes.

Mas tarde, ella armaba las piezas mientras Harry y Ron le contaban lo que había pasado en la clase de pociones y lo que había dicho la pequeña niña.  En el transcurso del día, toda la escuela estaba comentado de la brillante y atrevida broma que habían hecho durante la clase de pociones del profesor Snape a los dos prefectos de su salón.  Cada vez que se contaba la historia, la historia cada vez  sonaba mas y mas absurda, la cual al acordarse de ello Hermione se molestaba, en especial cuando estaba a solas con Malfoy mientras cumplían sus deberes como prefectos.

Eventualmente, las burlas y las risitas socarronas que los estudiantes hacían a los dos prefectos, bajaron al ser reemplazados por conversaciones de temas mas actuales de otras travesuras geniales, esta vez, los trillizos Puccini estaban involucrados con todo el equipo de quidditch Ravenclaw y un tubo de super pegamento muggle.

***

En esa semana de Pascua, Draco Malfoy tenia que hablar seriamente con su padre.  


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia esta basado en los personajes y situaciones propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books,  Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc.   No se lucra con esta historia y no se tiene la intención de registrar como propiedad literaria.

EXTEMPORE  

Por: Campy Capybara

Traducción: LUMEN1

Beta R.: Jaina

Capitulo 5

Victoria Olivia Malfoy, tambien conocida como `Vicky´ y  `Beladona´, por su padrino Sevevus, se despertó, con los ojitos nublados, en la oficina de su amado padrino sobre uno de los sofás mas confortable que había ahí.

A la medida que sus ojitos fueron enfocando mejor, pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su mama que la veía con intensidad.

"¿Mami?" susurro ella con sus pequeños labios que estaban secos. Otra cara familiar se acerco a la primera persona que ella habia visto al despertar. "¿Papi?"

Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba de vuelta en la confortable seguridad de su familia, Vicky Malfoy  se soltó en un mar de llanto.

"¡Mammmmi!,¡Pappppi!, Los quiero..... *sniff*. ¡Mami, tuve mucho miedo!. ¡Tuve una pesadilla!. Estaba tan oscuro y tuve mucho miedo y estaba solita y lloré mucho.  Luego Sevevus abrió la puerta de tu clase y papi estaba ahí y  tú estabas ahí y tío Harry y tío Ron también.  *sniff*.  Perdóname por haber tocado las cosillas de Sevevus.  Nunca las volveré a tocar. Pero tú ya me perdonaste y .... y ... papi estaba ahí.... y papi."  

Suspiro un poco y volteo a ver, con sus ojitos todos rojos por el llanto, a su papá que se había agachado  para estar al nivel de los ojos de su hija. "Papi, me prometiste un juego del uniforme de Hogwarts para el `día de usar el uniforme de Hogwarts´ ...  y mami... ¡Mami!". Los ojos de la pequeña veían con gran curiosidad el estomago muy voluminoso de su madre.  "¡Mami!. ¡Ya volvió Xander de su vacaciones!".

Por unos segundos, Hermione se quedo sin habla al escuchar las cosas que su hija decía.  Era muy obvio que esta pesadilla por la cual paso Vicky  fue algo muy real para ella; y  lo mas probable es que ella había sido  transportada a otro tiempo y otro lugar.  Justo cuando su mente estaba analizando esa idea, ella sintió como un pensamiento que andaba vagando en su cabeza tomó forma y todo lo que le había pasado en el séptimo año volvió al enfoque. 

"¡TU!" Exclamó. Con los ojos entrecerrados miro a su amado esposo, el cual se veía muy divertido con los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir. "¡Eres un hurón tramposo!".

"Calma, calma, querida. No enfrente de la princesa," dijo con una sonrisa y con una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos grises. "Primero hay que ir a casa antes de que hablemos."

Hermione estaba echando chispas, pero sabia que Draco tenia razón.  Tenían mucho de que hablar mas tarde.

***

Mas tarde en la noche, sentada frente a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos que le había preparado su esposo, Hermione esperó a Draco mientras  terminaba el ritual de supervisar los cuartos de sus hijos.

Por lo que le concernía a ella, Vicky probablemente se fue y volvió en menos de un minuto de su tiempo, pero ella estuvo aproximadamente una hora en su pasado. Era mucha suerte que Vicky fuera tan joven – ella solo tomaría esa aventura peligrosa y tan viva como un simple sueño y no pensaría mas en el después del día de hoy.  Pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor – Vicky pudo haber ido a una situación mas hostil.  Pudo haber ido justo en lo peor de la Gran Guerra.  En ese momento, otro pensamiento entro en su cabeza – algunos de los artefactos mágicos que están en el armario del Profesor Snape no tenían ninguna clase de hechizo reversible y Vicky se pudo haber perdido para siempre.  Hermione solo tembló al pensar esto.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Draco en un susurro familiar se sentaba a un lado de ella en el sofá.  El rubio se movió de posición para que los pies de Hermione estuvieran descansando en su piernas mientras el procedía a darle un buen masaje de pies que ella tanto merecía.

"Estoy bien ," contesto ella virando un poco los ojos por su pregunta, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por ser atento.  Enseñar era algo bastante pesado, en especial para una mujer que tiene siete meses de embarazo.  " Pero Vicky me dio hoy un gran susto – pudo haber sido lastimada seriamente o se pudo perder para siempre."

Draco hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y espero uno momentos, mientras seguía concentrado en el masaje de los pies, los dedos y las pantorrillas de su esposa.  El sabia que eran solo cuestión de minutos antes de que ella comenzará el tema.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

La voz de Hermione se oyó como un susurro y Draco detuvo el masaje y se le quedo mirando a  los ojos de su esposa, que se encontraban muy abiertos.

"Era la manera mas lógica  de proceder."

***

`¿Por que?´. Esa fue la pregunta que lo acoso por el resto del mes hasta que pudo ir a la mansión de los Malfoy.  ¿Por qué la beso? ¿Por qué le hizo el hechizo de Obliviate? ¿Por qué?

Al principio fue por puro instinto como Slytherin que era. El conocimiento de ante mano de los eventos seria una ventaja para decidir que hacer ante la inevitable guerra.  Después de todo, un visitante del futuro es mas preciso que cualquier predicción que pudiera hacer un vidente.  En orden de que los eventos del futuro se hicieran realidad, algunas personas tenían que manipular esos conocimientos, si no, otras personas pudieran ser mas descuidadas en sus acciones o comenzarían a dudar de ellos mismos.  Lo peor seria aquellos que no hicieran nada contra el establecimiento, confiados de que el futuro seria como fue predicho.

No es por nada, pero Draco sabia que, a pesar de todo, si el terminaría o no a lado de la Gryffindor, el conocimiento del futuro era un tesoro que ninguna cantidad de Galeones pudiera comprar, y leal a su naturaleza Slytherin, un conocimiento tan poderoso lo usaría para incrementar las ambiciones de su familia.

Luego estaba el futuro que describió Vicky que le llamo mucho la atención.  Él ya sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, que Hermione era la mejor bruja que Hogwarts podía ofrecer aunque desafortunadamente ella era hija de muggles. Ella no era una belleza convencional, pero si tenia una belleza interna con su forma tan bondadosa y amorosa de ser con las personas a su alrededor.  Por un largo rato, Draco deseo su atención pero él sabia que por causa de la gran división hecha por la guerra de Voldemort, aspirar a ella era prácticamente imposible.

¡Pero ella lo amo suficiente como para casarse con el!. Y amarlo lo suficiente para haberle dado los hijos más hermosos e inteligentes.

El futuro le daba grandes esperanzas y él supo que tenia una oportunidad con Hermione  cuando respondió a su beso.  Pero cuando ella rompió el beso y dijo que lo que ellos podían tener era un imposible, es ahí cuando supo que él tenia que borrar lo acontecido para poder empezar nuevamente, y empezar todo correctamente. Por naturaleza Gryffindor, Hermione nunca lo aceptaría a él, nunca aceptaría que ellos estuvieran juntos por el destino y él sabia que ella intentaría con todo su poder comprobar que era incorrecto lo que el futuro le había deparado a ellos.  Entonces, si eso pasaba, ¿En donde estaría Victoria Malfoy?.  El se lo debía a esa hermosa niñita, que viniera a existir a este mundo con los rasgos dulces de Hermione y el colorido de el.

De todos modos, él era un Malfoy y aunque sabiendo como iba terminar todo, tomaba otro lema de los Malfoy `Aut inveniam viam aut faciam´.

A Draco le agradaba un reto y tenia un buen presentimiento que con el tiempo, Hermione le perdonaría por haberla hecho un obliviate a su memoria.

Entonces, armado con el seguro conocimiento y la evidencia de la derrota de Voldermont, él fue a su casa para las vacaciones de Pascuas y comentó los planes que tenia en mente junto con su padre. Sin embargo, Lucius no estaba muy contento con la información que le dio Draco sobre la derrota final del Señor Oscuro.  Igualmente, estaba furioso al saber el parentesco de su futura nuera.  Aunque se  consoló con saber que iba a sobrevivir la guerra, disfrutar de la prosperidad y tener placeres sencillos con sus nietos, esto fue lo que permitió a Lucius sobre pasar el problema de los orígenes de Hermione.  Hasta Lucius aceptaba que la habilidad y destreza  mágica de Hermione serian desperdiciados en una familia de  menos prestigio que los Malfoy.

Una familia Slytherin de principio a fin, la familia Malfoy no estaban obligados a ser molestados por otros si no por ellos mismos, y al saber que prácticamente estaban apoyando a una causa perdida con Voldermort, fue cuando la cabeza de la familia decidió cambiar de rumbo bruscamente.  Después de todo, lo que la familia quería era poder y autoridad y si para obtenerlos significaba que tendrían que apoyar el lado de Dumbledore, entonces harían lo mejor para hacer el cambio.  Una visita con Dumbledore fue todo lo que tomo para romper la alianza con el Señor Oscuro, y desde la graduación de Draco, los Malfoy trabajaron a un lado de Severus Snape para espiar y sabotear al ejercito oscuro.

Fue durante los años oscuros que la Orden del fénix asigno a Hermione trabajar junto a Draco, procesando el código de sus mensajes para la Orden, al igual que manteniendo vigilia durante sus misiones mas peligrosas que tenia con Harry, Ron y Neville. La admiración de Hermione hacia su antiguo enemigo de infancia crecía con cada hazaña que afrontaba el joven, haciendo que borrara las burlas que había sufrido cuando tenían que lidiar con el slytherin. Aunque Harry, Ron y Neville nunca se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos durante la guerra, ellos aprendieron a respetar la fuerza de cada uno y trabajaron al lado de uno al otro.

A altas horas de la noche en un bar recluido muggle, Hermione interrogó a Harry y a su equipo después de una misión muy peligrosa, Draco se quedo con ella después de que los otros miembros del equipo se marcharan a sus casas para un merecido descanso.  Esa noche, Draco sostuvo la mano de Hermione y le confeso el amor que él sentía por ella.  El peligro que el slytherin acababa de pasar en la ultima misión, hizo que se preocupara de que tal vez no iba a sobrevivir en esta guerra después de todo, y al haberle hecho a Hermione el oblivate tal vez sin querer hizo que algo saliera mal en sus cálculos.

Hermione había esperado por la confesión de Draco hace mucho tiempo,  ella no podía explicar por que la presencia de él se sentía tan confortable y le declaro los mismos sentimientos de amor que ella ahora sentía por su antiguo enemigo de infancia.  Al no saber cuando la guerra se acabaría o si sobrevivirían, ellos decidieron casarse en secreto para sellar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro para toda la eternidad.

***

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos.  Xander la estaba pateando de nuevo y esto era lo que la mantenía despierta durante la noche... aunque al otro día tenia que enseñar.  Afortunadamente Severus era un Director muy compresivo aunque su carácter de malhumorado todavía lo conservaba,  hizo cambios en las clases de Hermione para que las tuviera en la tarde.  El insomnio de Hermione iba a desaparecer apenas naciera el bebe.

Dando un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea, Hermione frunció sus cejas al ver que ya eran casi las dos de la mañana.  Draco durante la noche dio sus explicación y razones, mientras él tomaba unos brandy y a su esposa le volvía a servir chocolate caliente.  En ese ultimo momento, Hermione aprovecho para ir al baño.

Al volver del baño, Draco la llevo a la cuarto. Ella vio que Draco ya había limpiado la mesa de la sala satisfactoriamente y ella se percato de que su esposo tenia una clase  temprano por la mañana.   Era una clase de Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw la cual era  mejor que una de Gryffindor-Slytherin, eso le causo a ella un risita para ella misma.

Acostados en la cama, Hermione se dio vuelta; la cual era lo único que podía hacer para estar confortable hasta que naciera el bebe, ella sintió el calor de su esposo en su espalda mientras se acurrucaba hacia ella.

"Un gran Slytherin dijo una vez que es mas fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso," le musito al oído de ella. " Pero creo que ninguno de los dos es nada fácil.  "Amor, si quieres saber, estoy sinceramente arrepentido de haberte hecho el obliviate años atrás.  Pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría.  Creo que nunca hubiera podido vivir sin ti a mi lado.  Tú no sabes como he revivido ese beso que compartimos antes de que te hiciera el obliviate; me daba esperanza de creer y era lo que  mas deseaba."

"Dray," le contestó su esposa, "no solo te perdono si no te entiendo.  Te amo Dray," le contesto ella, volteando su cabeza hacia su hombro para poder ver los ojos de su esposo con la poca luz que había en el cuarto.  "Y no hubiera cambiado nada de lo que paso en ese día... bueno," hizo una mueca mientras volvía a poner su cabeza en la almohada, "Creo que deberías ser castigado por el comentario que hiciste de mi peso después del obliviate."

Draco sonrió en la espalda de su esposa, dándole a la vez un beso tierno, "Ahhh, ¿un castigo mami?. ¿Y que tienes en mente?"

"Bueno papi," le dijo sonriendo, a la vez que sentía sus ojos estaban a punto de entregarse a Morfeo. "Mañana vas a conseguir el uniforme de Gryffindor de Vicky en su talla"

"Querrás decir Slytherin."

"No, es Gryffindor."  Y con una risa socarrona le dijo...  "Ese es tu castigo Cariño."

FIN

******************************************

Significados:

Aut inveniam viam aut faciam.— Encontrare la manera o la haré-

Extempore – Sin previo estudio o meditación; sin preparación; de repente. 

Extempore es prácticamente como Draco hizo uso de la información de Vicky.

Extempore es como Vicky interrumpió en la clase de pociones del Profesor Snape.

******************************************

Nota de la autora: Campy Capybara

 "Mil gracias por los reviews y que hayan disfrutado este fic.  Realmente se alegra mi corazon al leer todos los hermosos reviews que me dejaron.  Quieron tambien agradecer  a LUMEN 1 y  Jaina que han hecho tanto para darles esta historia a ustedes."

Campy Capybara

Nota de la Traductora,  Lumen1:

Chicas, no saben el placer que me dio haber traducido esta magnifica historia para ustedes!!!   Yo cuando la lei, me enamore de ella y dije... esto lo tiene que leer mis hermanas hispanas;)  

Quiero agradecer a la autora Campy Capybara por haberme permitido traducir su historia y a mi gran amiga Jaina, le agradezco todo el apollo que me brindo al corregir las traducciones que hice.

A todas que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco sinceramente;)  Fue tambien un placer haber  traducir todos sus reviews al Ingles  para Campy. 

Un gran abrazo.

LUMEN 1 

Nota de la Beta Reader/Revisión, Jaina:  

Para mi fue un placer haber ayudado a Lumen1 a traducir esta historia. Ella fue quien se encargo de traducir de ingles a español y una servidora se encargo de revisar la ortografía y acomodar los textos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo con esta historia, que a mi parecer, es tierna. Victoria Malfoy es precisamente la hija que me imagino que tendría Draco.

Pues este es el final y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos ofrecieron y muchas gracias por apoyar el fanfic de Campy.

Muchas gracias.

Jaina


End file.
